


Blue, Red and Grey

by InfernoMerrick



Category: Listeners (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode 8, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Somehow, taking his place didn't seem so weird as she had expected. Her brother's past was still clouded in mystery, just like hers. He was a  player. An outcast. It actually gave her some sense of comfort.
Relationships: Mu & Jimi Stonefree
Kudos: 6





	Blue, Red and Grey

She tucks a lock of silver hair behind  her ear—icy blue eyes highlighted by a dark shade reflecting in the mirror in front of her. At least the shallow preparations for Jimi's resurrection ritual were done. All that was left was... Mu wasn't  _ exactly _ sure what that was.

Her irises moved from the mirror to the clothing on her lap. A Jimi Stonefree imitation jacket. Her  _ brother's _ .

She had her suspicious for a while. Though she never met the man in person, she knew him through the pictures Echo liked to shove into her face. The boy would tell the tale of the great Jimi Stonefree to anyone willing to waste some time of their day.

Mu clears her throat. "So what does a girl with no memories or purposes do?" She says putting her best narrator voice. "Why, thank you for asking." She suddenly stands up, returning her pitch back to normal. "Embark on a quest all around the country with her only friend! Eat delicious food! Fight color-coordinated weirdos! And you bet I like every minute of it! Hmph!"

Her previous oomph leaves her, as she sits back down, staring at the piece of clothing in her lap.  "I didn't even know if I had family alive, and now comes some guy and tells me I have a brother. To boot, he's one of the players Echo adores. What are the chances..."

Somehow, taking his place didn't seem so weird as she had expected. Her brother's past was still clouded in mystery, just like hers. He was a Player. An outcast. It actually gave her some sense of comfort. 

If she succeeds, her journey with Echo will end. He said they should have a talk after the play. Maybe he was thinking about it, too. But if the play failed, those thoughts were futile.

The leathery interior of the clothing wraps around her tiny body. She takes the hair under the jacket and lets it cascade down her shoulders. Mu stares back at the reflection in the mirror.  _ Okay, I can do this. _ She psyches herself up as she takes to the stage.

_ Wait for me, Echo. I'll be back soon. _

Oh, how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like episode 8, this fic's title is also a reference to a The Who song.
> 
> I know I gave Listeners a 4/10, but episode 8 was kind of decent. It got me thinking about what does Mu thinks about her brother, and what are her feelings for Echo.


End file.
